Dulce
by TourmalinePhoenix
Summary: Nadie sería capaz de rebatir el hecho de que la cruel personificación del pecado de la gula tuviera aquel magnífico sabor por bandera, menos todavía que esgrimiera con perfeccionada y tétrica maestría el sadismo disfrazado de inocencia del que se caracterizaba.


**¡Hola!**

 **Si estás leyendo esto, ¡muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este pequeño drabble salido de mi imaginación hace algún mes que otro!**

 **Sí, algún mes que otro. Se me ha pegado la pereza de Shu y lo he ido retrasando hasta que hoy, aprovechando 15 minutos libres antes de comenzar a hacer un precioso trabajo en grupo para la universidad, he decidido subirlo. La verdad es que fue un premio de un juego de una página de Facebook que administro junto con algunas compañeras de profesión(?). Pero también fue mi primer escrito de Kanato, y la verdad es que me enorgullezco bastante de él. Espero que también os guste a vosotros, queridos lectores.**

 **Y así, sin más dilación, os dejo la pequeña historia. Dejadme saber lo que os parece en los comentarios: me ayudan a mejorar y meterme más en la personalidad del personaje.**

 **¡Love U!**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO. SOLO TENGO LOS DERECHOS**_ _ **DE ESTE FIC.**_

 **Número de palabras:** 552

 **Rate:** T

Narración

— Diálogo

* * *

 _ **Dulce**_

Dulce.

Delicioso chocolate de gusto jamás imaginado, exquisitas tartas de excepcionales sabores, pasteles, cupcakes y muffins cuya deslumbrante hermosura daba el toque final a la definición de la suculencia, apetitosos flanes de amplia variedad, sabrosos puddin de acaramelada naturaleza, gélidos helados de vistosos colores, azucaradas pastas y galletas de refinado paladar…

Nadie sería capaz de rebatir el hecho de que la cruel personificación del pecado de la gula tuviera aquel magnífico sabor por bandera, menos todavía que esgrimiera con perfeccionada y tétrica maestría el sadismo disfrazado de inocencia del que se caracterizaba.

Esa era la razón por la que aquel día, mientras el mediano de los trillizos la invitaba a una merienda con una sonrisa despiadada y unos ojos caprichosos, había comprendido que las puertas del mundo de los muertos se abrirían para ella bajo la luna llena que iluminaba el firmamento nocturno aquella apacible noche de verano. Porque no importaba cuál fuera su respuesta, los cielos habían dictaminado sentencia y dejado su corta vida en manos de una parca de cabellos morados e infantil apariencia que, sabía, desataría en su cuerpo sus más sangrientos deseos hasta convertirlo en un muñeco inservible, marchito y destrozado que coleccionar sin siquiera sentir una pizca de remordimiento.

El final de su existencia era tan solo la parte benévola y compasiva del precio a pagar por la extensa lista de pecados cometidos en las escasas etapas de la vida que había tenido el placer de disfrutar. Y aquellas pupilas desquiciadas, firmemente clavadas en los suyas propias mientras sus pulmones luchaban sin tregua por el oxígeno que ahora les faltaba, víctimas de una presión sobrehumana en su delicado cuello; se lo recordaban a cada instante.

Su preciada suerte, finalmente, se había terminado.

— Kanato-kun… por… favor… — sus manos agarraban, sin fuerza, la camisa de su acompañante, añadiendo un toque de desesperación a su casi inaudible súplica. Pero era inútil. Aquel hermoso ángel de la muerte no mostraría piedad ante el sufrimiento ajeno, menos aún siendo este una de sus macabras fuentes de entretenimiento.

Y, como era de esperar, la sonrisa del vampiro se ensanchó para, acto seguido, sacar un tenedor de su chaqueta y, con su mano libre, apuñalar el brazo de la joven, que chilló con el aire que le restaba.

—Mmm, qué dulce… — murmuró una vez lamido aquel líquido escarlata espeso que emergía de la reciente herida, momentos antes de incorporarse y mirarla directamente a los ojos, que derramaban gruesas lágrimas como producto del dolor y del ahogamiento, con tétrica diversión. — Nee, Yamilet-san. — pronunció, ampliando la curva de sus labios e inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado con inocencia fingida. — Teddy y yo nos preguntamos algo. ¿Tardarás más en morir asfixiada o desangrada? — terminó, con su voz rompiéndose en la última palabra al tiempo que levantaba de nuevo su brazo para continuar aquella siniestra tarea.

Aquellas peculiares risas guturales y perturbadas pronto se extendieron por el lugar mientras el sonido del atravesar carne rebotaba en las gruesas paredes y el suelo adquiría una bella tonalidad bermeja. Y pocos segundos antes de que su corazón cesase de latir, dando fin a su calvario, lo supo.

A nadie, y menos a él, le amargaba un dulce. Y su sangre, derramada de forma cruel, sería el condimento perfecto de aquellos sabrosos postres que, finalmente, solo Kanato Sakamaki degustaría.

* * *

 _ **TourmalinePhoenix**_


End file.
